


Find My Way Back To You

by Freak_Fangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Please dont hurt me if im awful at this, Pregnant Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Sanvers End Game, Starts after break up in season 3, after season 3, first fic, later in life, sanvers family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_Fangirl/pseuds/Freak_Fangirl
Summary: It's after Alex and Maggie break. What would happen if, about 7 years later, Alex was married to someone else and had kids? Maggie comes back from Gotham and reconnects with Alex, finding out she's married and has kids. Drama and angst and love awaits Sanvers.Don't worry, Sanvers is end game. Trigger warning!!! There is some hints of domestic violence but I will not describe it. There will be ocs but one or two of them will be children and one will be one I will kill off. Don't worry. Sanvers is end game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Alex's life and the back story of her wife and kids. Maggie will come into play next chapter. This chapter is to get to know Alex's family.

The morning sun slowly makes its way into the bedroom of Alex's bedroom. Their bedroom was a soft tan color. Light grey curtains hang from the windows. The furniture was a light shade of brown, it matching with both colors that made up the walls and curtains and sheets of the messed up bed Alex and her wife slept in. Alex groans softly and sighs happily, turning over and seeing her wife of 5 and a half years on her left. She smiles at the woman, brushing away the woman's long brown hair from her face. 

"Good Morning, beautiful." The woman, Amanda, said as she wakes up and looking up at Alex. Alex's smile brightened and sighed happily. Alex couldn't stop smiling. The bright and happy morning was something she dreamed about since she was young. Amanda was smiling and gently kissed Alex's cheek, wrapping her arms around the redhead next to her. Alex giggled softly, smiling brightly until the door of their bedroom opened slowly.

A small little girl walked was behind the door, looking in toward her mothers. "mommy!!" The little girl shouted, seeing Alex for the first time in a couple of days. Alex still worked at the DEO and had to go on a mission with Kara to stop aliens... again. 

Alex smiled and nodded, getting of bed slightly by throwing her legs over the edge. She was going to get up until she felt the little girls arms around her legs. She bends down and picks up the 5-year-old and smiles brightly. "hey Rosie." she says as she groans as she picks up the little girl. "How is my little monkey?" 

"I missed you." The little girl says to her mom, hugging her as tightly as possible.

Rosie was the smaller of the two girls they have. They have twin girls. Rose and Bella. Rose looked almost exactly like Alex. Her hair was a red-ish color light Alex's and her hair was just a little longer than her mother's. Bella, on the other hand, looked like a mix between her two mothers. Bella's face was covered in freckles that she got from Amanda. She had Amanda's emerald green eyes but she had Alex's red hair but it was also tinted with some brown. Both girls were energetic, which they got from both mothers. Rose was the most energetic of both 5-year-olds, but both still had a lot of energy.

Alex hugged her little girl back and kissed her head softly. "I know you did baby but I'm back right?" The little redhead nodded as she buried her head in Alex's neck. "So everything is fine, monkey. I promise I will always come back from work. Grandpa J'onn and Aunt Kara will make sure of that okay?" Alex smiles as she pulls back from the little 5-year-old. Rose nods and smiles softly as she wipes away her tears so her mom would think she's brave. Alex smiled and wiped away a stray tear off her daughter's cheek. "You're so brave Rosie. I love you." Alex says softly and kisses her forehead softly

"I love you too, mommy!" The little girl says loudly and proudly.

Then there is a dip in the bed and Amanda is now sitting up with a happy Bella in her lap. "Mommy's home!!" She cheers and hugs Alex from behind. Alex laughs and grins from ear to ear as she moves so both of her girls on her lap. "Hey B! How's my other monkey?" She asks her other daughter who responds with a happy giggle.

"I'm happy now because you're home!" Bella smiled happily and hugged the woman that just got back tightly. The twins smile brightly and giggle, looking up at their mothers. Amanda speaks up for the first time since the girls came into the room. "Rosie. Bella. Tell momma what you want to do today." She says and hugs her wife from behind.

"Oh yeah! Momma, Can we go to the park with Aunt Kar and Granpa J'onn?" "We missed them and wanna play with them!" Both girls chime in after each other and Alex giggles more and kisses their heads. 

"Yeah. Of course, we can go to the park. I'll see if they can meet us there okay? But first, my two monkeys need to go get baths and eat breakfast." Before she could even finish her sentence, both 5-year-olds scramble off the bed and run down the hall.

Amanda pulls Alex to her and smiles, kissing her cheek and slowly down her neck and somewhat covered shoulders. "You do know that they are going to need our help making breakfast right?" Alex sighs and nods. "Yeah but I can always go warm up Poptarts for them." The redhead smirks at her wife and captures her lips in a quick peck.

The room is silent for a moment and both women just bask in the silence and multiple kisses before hearing a crashing sound. "I'm okay!!!" yelled a high pitched voice that came from Bella. That got both moms to giggle, slowly getting up from bed to help get their little girls ready to go. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, after everyone was cleaned up and fully clothed, the family of four was walking down the sidewalk, holding hands. The order went Alex, Rose, Bella, Amanda. The two moms enjoyed helping their daughters enjoy their walk to the park. Alex made sure to play games like "I Spy" and other games that required observations. She always wanted to give her daughters a head start in school and learning, wanting them to be successful just like her mother wanted for her. 

Amanda didn't like that Alex did that though. Yes, she was glad they were having fun on the walk but, she felt like Alex was pushing something on them. Amanda always got the impression that Alex wanted their daughters to be agents in the DEO. That was one out of many things both women don't know. Alex doesn't realize that Amanda thinks to lowly of her. Of course, Alex doesn't want her daughters to be part of the agency. She wants her daughters to stay away from crime which is why Alex does everything in her power to keep her daughters away from her work. 

They know J'onn because of him babysitting and helping out and at Christmas time. He is part of the family after all. And they knew of Kara's abilities after a cooking incident where Kara accidentally set the oven on fire and used her freeze breath to put out the fire but that is as close as the twins are to Alex's work. 

Alex got pulled out of her thoughts when Rose saw Kara standing there at the playground with J'onn. "Aunt Kar!!!" she yells, pulling at her mother's hand to walk faster. Alex laughs softly and picks up her daughter and walks over quickly. The first thing the 5-year-old does is reach for Kara. Kara takes the little girl and smiles brightly, kissing her niece's cheek quickly. 

"Aunt Kar?" Bella calls from the ground. Kara bends down and lifts the other 5-year-old in the air and kisses both of their heads. "There's my favorite twins!!" she says happily, holding both girls in her arms. "You two are getting so big!" 

J'onn chimes in and smiles brightly. "Yeah, soon you'll be able to go to school with bigger kids." Bella pouts. "Ew school!! School is gross. Especially this boy in my class. He's nasty!" This makes every adult smile.

After a few moments after laughter from Rose, who was being tickled by J'onn, Bella asked, "Aunt Kar!! Can we go get ice cream?!" 

The aunt of the twins looks at her sister and bites her lip but then smiles as she sees her sister nod. She chimes in and nods happily. "Of course my tiny super," she says cutely, making Bella giggle. J'onn and Rosie follow. Alex stays back with Amanda for a moment. 

"Im glad you are back." 

"Yeah... about that..."

"you are not going on another mission already, are you?" 

Alex stays silent. 

"Oh, great. You are. That's perfect. No. Go ahead and go on more and more missions. Ill stay home and take care of OUR daughters" she says angrily. 

"Hey, Hey, 'Manda. I'm going to a meeting. For a day. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big.... Alex. They barely get to see you!"

Alex sighs and looks down. "I know... But... I'm the only one that works Amanda... We need the extra money..." 

"I know... I know... I just... I miss you too..." 

Alex stops walking with her wife and pulls her to the side, pulling her in for a kiss. "I always miss you on trips. This one will be no different. I promise. I love you, Amanda."

"I love you, Alex."

They share another quick little kiss before Alex feels her phone vibrate. She quickly gets it out and looks at the text message she just got:

'Hey Danvers. I know it's been a long time but... I'm coming back to National City and I wanted to catch up. You think we could meet at the bar at 3? ~ Maggie Swayer'

Alex's face goes pale but then deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This is my first fanfic so i promise if this is bad, i will get better. Feel free to leave advice and comments or private message me. Thanks!! Maggie will come in nextish chapter!! PROMISE Thanks!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENTER MAGGIE!!! Let's see what happens when maggie and alex meet fives years after their break.

Alex's eyes showed nervousness and fear. Her hands somewhat shook. She wasn't nervous to see Maggie, no. She was more excited than ever. She's missed Maggie since her former lover left for Gotham. What Alex was worried about was her wife. 

Alex had told Amanda how Maggie was amazing and how she was her first love. How Alex will always love her. Amanda apparently didn't get that Alex had still moved on. She was still in love with Maggie but yet, she loved her wife. She loved Amanda so much but Maggie will always have a special place in the red head's heart. Amanda has never really liked that Alex still liked the Cop but Alex and Amanda have just agreed to let it go. 

Alex hadn't brought Maggie up since the twins were born so when she got the text, she instantly was afraid and nervous. Amanda could tell as well. She placed a gently hand on her wife's hand. "Al? Everything alright?" Alex put her phone away and nodded. "Uhh.. yeah. Fine. Just a text from a friend." Amanda knew Alex was lying. 

"Al, who texted you?" "...." Alex was silent and looked down. Amanda sighed. "It was Maggie wasn't it?" The red head stayed quiet, giving her wife an answer of yes. The brunette sighed and looked down as well. "Is she coming back to National City?" Alex nodded, showing her the text and then seeing the time. Amanda sighs and nods. "It's 1:00... Ill take care for the twins if you want. But, no funny business okay? Just to tell her you have a wife okay? I don't want to loose you to someone who broke your heart like that, okay?" she says sadly. 

Alex chuckled softly. "You do remember i was the one to break if off right? Don't worry. I'll be back around 5. Sober and healthy. Promise." Alex smiles and kisses Amanda's cheeks. "i'm not going to leave until 2:45 though. I want to spend time with my girls until then." She smiles and excepts a hug from Amanda. They both turned around when they heard a small voice calling. 

"Mommy!! Look!! Aunt Kar got me chocolate ice cream," called Bella, making both mothers smile brightly. J'onn was now carrying Rose and Bella was on Kara's shoulders. Rose squirmed out of J'onn's arms and ran over to Alex, being picked up by her red head mother. "Hey monkey! What flavor did you get," she asks the small girl.

"I got vanilla,"

"Yeah because Rosie is plain." Bella chimes, making both mothers pout at her. 

"Bell, that's not nice baby."

"B, apologize to your sister," Kara says and looks up at her niece. 

Bella pouts, feeling bad after getting scolded by her aunt. "Sorry Rosie..." She pouts and looks down as Kara puts her down on the ground. 

"It's okay, Bella. You're still awesome," Rose says happily and walks over to her sister and hugging her after Alex put her down. Alex began to walk away slightly, texting Maggie back on her cell. She was completely lost in the text, telling her she would be there and lost in how happy she was to see the cop again. She didn't notice her sister talking to her until Kara had a hand on her shoulder. 

"Alex? What's going on? Everything alright," she questions her sister. Alex nods and looks at the time. 1:45pm. Just 2 more hours.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours went by faster than Alex would've thought. She was fascinated by her children's laughter as they were chased around the playground by their Granpa J'onn and Aunt Kara and their other mother. Their playful screams and happy laughter surrounded the red head with joy as she watched her children run around, being chased and playing tag with their family. 

3 o'clock rolled around and Alex was both nervous and excited at one time. She slowly got up from the park bench she resided at while watching her family and walked toward her children. 

"Momma? Are you going somewhere?" Rose asks cutely. 

"I'm just going to see an old friend, okay? Don't worry monkey. I'll be back before dinner." She places a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead before turning to her other daughter. Bella had tears in her eyes. "Oh baby. Hey, bell, what's wrong?" 

Bella cries and hugs her mother tightly. "Are you bored not playing with us? Is that why you are leaving?"

"NO! No baby. Not at all sweetheart. I haven't seen my friend for many years. I'm just going to hang out with her for a few hours. I promise, I will be home to make you guys your favorite dinner okay?"

"Mac n' cheese and fish sticks?!" Both little girls yell in happiness. Alex nods happily and giggles, kissing their heads once more before getting up. "I love you, monkies!" she calls, kissing Amanda's cheek quickly and then walks away toward the bar.

After 10 minutes, she arrived at the bar that the gang used to hang out at all the time. She made her way to the bar, asking the bar tender for a glass of water. When she takes the cold glass in her hand, she suddenly hears the voice shes been waiting to hear years. 

"Hey Danvers."

Alex turns around and smiles softly, looking at the woman she's missed for years. Maggie Sawyer. "Hey Maggie." Alex's smile was simple and soft as she saw her ex. Maggie was wearing her usual black tank top and black skinny jeans and boots. Her heels of the boots clicking on the ground as she walks toward the red head. Alex stayed where she was, smiling as they both took a seat at the bar. Maggie order a beer, looking a little confused when Alex turned down a drink. 

"So... How have you been over the years?" Maggie asks, looking at the table underneath their arms. Maggie's finger was circling over the top of the cup, smiling softly. Alex smiles and looks at the cup of water she's drinking. 

"Um.. well, nothing really. I'm still working at the DEO. Kara is still... the usual." She smiles and sighs happily. 

"And what about your wife?"

Alex looks confused on how Maggie knew she was married.

"Oh come on Danvers. I'm a detective. I detect. You couldn't have forgotten that." The other jokes and points at Alex's wedding ring. "How is she?" Alex grins and chuckles, nodding.

"She's good. Her name is Amanda... She's actually at the park a couple minutes from here with our little girls." She says, smiling at the ground again. She looked up slightly and saw Maggie smiling. They stay silent for a moment. Alex's smile leaves for a few minutes and sighs. 

"How old?" 

"What?"

"Your girls. How old are they?"

"Oh. Both are 5. They are twins. Bella and Rose." She takes out her phone and shows the cop a picture of the twins. Both girls were in their halloween costumes from this year and had huge smiles on their faces. Bella was Supergirl and Rose was dressed in all black and had a play gun drawn at the camera, being Alex for Halloween. She laughs at the picture and couldn't but sigh. "They are getting so big."

"They are both very beautiful, Alex." Maggie had a sad smile across her face and looked down at the table again. 

"Thank you... Umm... So, what have you been up to?"

Maggie sighs, looking down. "Work, work, and more work."

Alex nods, chuckling. "So, same as usual? Any dating? Settling down?" To that, Maggie shook her head and sighed again. This made Alex suddenly feel a ping of guilt in her gut. Suddenly, Maggie spoke again. 

"But hey, I'm on vacation and don't really have any family so I was hoping to spend some time with you. I mean, just as friends. I know i missed out on still being friends so.. I was hoping to stay around, hang out every now and then? Maybe I could meet your family?"

And to that, Alex couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Of course. Do you wanna meet them now? They are probably still at the park."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Alex."

"It's no problem, Mags. It's good to see you again."

"Right back 'atcha, Danvers." Both women smile and Alex winks at the cop, making both women laugh as they make their way out of the bar and to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Maggie meeting the twins!!! The next chapter will probably hold some angst as well!! I'm actually pretty excited for that chapter. I will hopefully have that one up in the next few days. If not, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to comment!! I will always take ideas for other fanfics to do or things to fix in this fanfic!! Thanks again!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets to meet the twins!! also some angst and Amanda will soon be going away, if not this chapter, next chapter.

Rose and Bella were running around the playground, giggling and laughing as they run from their Mother and Aunt. J'onn was watching and was "base" for their little game of tag. Both girls were taking a break, sitting on the slide and sipping on juice boxes that Amanda had brought them when suddenly Rose jumped up and ran down the sidewalk after seeing Alex walk down with Maggie. Amanda ran after her little girl before she saw Alex then she sighed and waited for Alex to get closer.

Alex picked Rosa and picked her up and kissed the giggling 5 year's head. "Hey Monkey." She said and held her daughter, who noticed the woman next to her mother. Rosa scrunched her nose. 

"Who are you?" The little girl asked, making Maggie chuckle slightly. Alex looked at her daughter sternly.

"Rose, is that how we politely say hello? That was rude." She said calmly but sternly.

"Sorry Miss..." Rose says softly and pouts.

"It's fine, Rose. I'm Maggie. I was your mom's.... friend before she meant your mother." The cop says and smiles slightly as she looks over at Alex, who nods at Maggie's words. The little girl smiles and nods, putting her hand out for the new woman to shake. "It's nice to meet you Maggie. I'm Rose. That's my little sister, Bella." She says and points to Bella who was shyly hiding behind J'onn and Kara. Amanda was sitting on the bench again, not having a care in the world anymore. Alex could tell she was pissed she brought Maggie back though.

Alex smiles and walks to the playground, Maggie following behind her. Alex put Rose down, who then ran over to her sister. Maggie smiled at the two girls talking and chuckled when she saw Bella come out from behind the two aliens and stated her response to her sister.

"I'm the same age as you Rose... I'm not you're little sister." she says and pouts, walking over to Maggie.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She says cutely and very politely, holding her hand out for Maggie to shake it.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella. I'm Maggie. I'm a good friend of your mom's."

Bella looked at Maggie and smiled, looking over at Amanda sitting on the bench. She ran over, giggling at her mother. "Momma! Momma!! Look!! I have a new friend!! Momma brought a friend!!" The 5 year old girl could see her mom was not happy. From what Maggie could see, the mother didn't do anything but she knew something was wrong when Bella came running back, crying.

Alex looked scared and quickly picked up her daughter. She shushed her softly and kissed her head, glaring at her wife. She calmed Bella down and walked over to Amanda, beginning to yell and talk to her.

"Will you please stop yelling at them? They are only 5."

"Sorry you had to bring your ex who will probably want to steal you from me."

"Amanda, we are just friends. I wont leave you." She says and smiles, taking her hand and looking into her eyes. "It was a bad break up and I still want to be friends with her." She says and smiles. "But I promise, you are my wife."

Amanda nods and smiles brightly and sighs, looking into Alex's eyes. "I still don't like her though."

Alex shakes her head and sighs. "Give her a chance. She's a nice person. We just had a falling out. I just want to be her to be my friend." Amanda hates that but nods, knowing she can't do anything about it.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going home. Just text me when your on your way home." She whispers and starts to walk away. Alex sighs and watches her wife walk off. She looks back to Maggie, who is now playing with Rose and Bella. She was chasing both girl's around while also talking to Kara and J'onn. Both aliens seemed distant to the woman, knowing the last time she was in their lives, she had hurt everyone. Alex started to walk toward the girls and smiled softly, suddenly being attacked by her small girls. 

"Momma!!" Rose yells and attacks her mother in a hug. Alex falls to the ground and smiles brightly, looking up at her little girl. "Hi baby. You having fun with my friend?" The 5 year old nods and giggles as she gets up. "Yeah! Does Aunt Kara and Granpa J'onn know Maggie too?" she asks, starting to get really curious about her knew friend. 

Maggie smiles as she walks over with Bella on her hip. "Yes they do. Like your mother said, I was a very close friends with her." She smiles and holds a hand out for her ex to grab so she can get up, in which she does. Alex stands up and puts Rose on her hip, looking at her daughter. "What do you say about going out to dinner with Maggie?" She asks her girls happily. "and Granpa and Aunt Kara." Both girls cheer and nod, squirming and dancing in the womens' arms.

Maggie shakes her head. "Alex, I cant... I would but... your wife-"

"Screw her. She's just in a bad mood. Come on, I'm paying because you are my friend and we should go out with the girls and Kara and J'onn like before. You can catch up and get to know the girls more."

Rose nodded and both girls started begging the cop. "Please Maggie. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" They beg in unison. 

Maggie thought for a moment and then sighed, looking down at the girls, over at Kara and J'onn, then up at Alex, smiling. "Okay. Fine. I'll have dinner with you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been gone. Very stressed out right now because of school and getting into college. But i'm back for a little while. I hope everyone had a good holiday season and a happy new year. I need some ideas for this as well. If you guys have ideas, don't be afraid to let me know them.


End file.
